Cold Shower
by Ryan Ninea
Summary: AU all human oneshot. EPOV. Cannon pairings. Somewhat OCC It is the second day of spring break. Edward and Bella are flirtatious friends, but all that’s between them is tension…right? LEMON! If you don’t like it, don’t read it!


AN:My first Twilight Fanfiction…the girls from SVM are going to kill me. If any of you are reading this thing Shimmer and An Exercise in Self Control have updates coming tonight or tomorrow… I promise!

AU all human oneshot. EPOV. Cannon pairings. Somewhat OOC It is the second day of spring break. Edward and Bella are flirtatious friends, but all that's between them is tension…right? LEMON! If you don't like it, don't read it!

The track on the CD Edward made for Bella is Beautiful Girl by the Gadgits, it is defiantly worth a listen. I'll put the lyrics in an AN at the bottom. Since most you have never read me before I want to warn you I have some issues with tenses, I am trying to work on it, this isn't betad so I'm sorry.

Of course I don't own Twilight, Edward or Bella; I just got them all dirty. I'll clean them up before I give them back though.

* * *

I should have gone home yesterday with Emmett and Alice. I don't know what I was thinking. Well that isn't true; I know exactly what I was thinking I just can't believe that I deemed it rational behavior. Emmett and Alice are both taking home their "soul mates" that word is so fucking ludicrous. Emmett met Rosalie in his first college class, they dated casualy for a year or so sewing their wild oats as they say, but inevitably they made it exclusive and have been practically jointed at the hip (read pelvis) ever since. Alice and Jasper didn't beat around the bush. Alice found Jazz in the dining hall a month into her first semester, and well that was that. Two years later and they still only have eyes for each other. It can be a little sickening actually.

I had a significant other for a while too. Tanya and I never had anything on my siblings though. She is beautiful, certainly and we had good times, but there was nothing epic there. She never took my breath away; I never tried to sweep her off her feet. We met in high school and dated for a little while, when my family left Canada for Washington, I didn't really give Tanya a second thought. Let's just says, Forks held something better suited to secure my attentions. Isabella Swan. _My Bella_. From the moment I saw that girl, it was electric. I could not get my fill of her; I abused every possible excuse to be around her. Much to my delight she and Alice became fast friends, thanks to my twin sister it is very easy to get my fix. Bella never seemed to mind my constant position at her left elbow, the person occupying her right has a very different opinion however. Mike Newton is a fucking tool. He is the most generic person I have ever met. It was extreme luck on his part that Bella ever gave him the time of day. Much to my chagrin, Mike is still holding onto that elbow for dear life. Bella always seems mildly interested in Newton, like she is biding her time until she can make a break for it. This is probably all in my head but I honestly never thought it would last this long.

We all went to the same college, even Mike I seem to recall Bella encouraging him to go to state, that is irrelevant though. I hadn't talked to Tanya since we left Denali, and there she was sitting in my M/W/F Music Theory course. To say I was surprised to see her is a great understatement She was immediately interested, I was still entertaining visions of Bella at my side…alone. With Newton holding steadfast to his position, and Bella and I having almost no one on one time, Tanya relentless advances became difficult to ignore. Eventually I gave in and we had a night of mediocre drunken sex in an unfamiliar bed, she found that to be significant, and I didn't feel like arguing. Tanya and I got along well, and we had a good time, but I never allowed a deep connection to form. She grew weary of my wall, and we went our separate ways. I'm no lonelier now than I was with her, just hornier.

That brings us back to the here and now. Now I am sitting here in my dorm room in an empty residence hall with my dick in my hand. I am getting so tired of jerking off fantasizing about Bella Swan; get over it Edward…she if perpetually linked to a cardboard cutout with blonde spiky hair. What a waste. I guess she didn't understand why that C.D. I made for her on their anniversary only held a single track. I guess we see her future differently. I hope she's right.

Even the bleak prospect of Bella folding Mike's underwear is not enough to quash my desire for said launderer. I refuse to beat off again moaning Bella's name. Fuck this, I am gonna go take a cold shower. I throw my robe on over the boxers I am wearing, slip on my flip flops, grab my body wash and head for the communal shower down the hall. I live in a co-ed dorm and we have half baths in our rooms, but the entire floor shares a bathroom where the shower stalls are. I am fairly certain that I am the only left on our floor, maybe the only one in the whole building, so this should be relatively private.

Well maybe not. As I walk into the already steamy bathroom I hear the water running, so I am not alone. Apparently whoever is behind that glass block divider thinks they are though. She is obviously enjoying herself, the pants and moans she is producing already have my dick at attention again. Damn it, I was trying to get my mind off that, well it's not like it's Bella in there. The sounds she is making are so hot, she is making my cock throb. Without consciously deciding to do so I get in the stall next to hers lean against the wall and start stroking myself. Public masturbation is not a pastime of mine, and I am mortified to find my self participating in this, but she sounds so primal, it's bringing out my own animalistic instincts. I am totally lost in my mystery woman's pleasure, I have no idea how long I have been standing here caressing my dick, but something abruptly brought me back to reality, As her moans got more urgent the also became more intelligible. "The unh oh fuck me fuck mes were to basically ignored, what snapped me out of my own euphoria was the distinct "unh, Edward" that passed her lips. I have not met anyone else named Edward on campus, is this mystery masturbator fantasizing about me? No, what are the odds that a random woman on my floor is rubbing her clit imagining me while I am one stall over going at myself because of her audiable pleasure. Umm, slim to none. She must be thinking of Edward Norton. I talked myself down and wrapped my fingers around my shaft once more. I was miles away again when I heard "I love seeing that copper hair between my legs, don't stop unh, your mouth" What the fuck? Edward Norton defiantly does not have copper hair; there is a girl in the adjacent stall pretending I am going down on her? Apparently this is something I had to see, because before I realized what I was doing I found myself leaning against the door to her stall with the curtain pulled halfway open. Unfucking believable.

Bella Swan is completely naked, dripping wet with her foot propped up on a milk crate filled with various bottles. She has detached the schools shower head, and affixed her own handheld model. I can easily see she has it set so that three jets of water are pulsating out of the fixture. She is running it along her upper body with her held rocked back in pleasure. He left hand in between her legs, she looks like a goddess. I could stand here and watch her forever, but my body betrayed me and before I could stop it, I let out a guttural moan.

Bella jumped about two feet in the air, kicking over the milk crate and dropping the showerhead, the uncontrolled spray hit me right in the face and before I could regain my vision Bella had her hands on my chest. What a delicious turn of events.

"Um, Edward, what are you doing here? I thought you would be home in Forks." She asked. That is a very valid question, but not what I was anticipating. I was expecting a punch in the face or a shrieking "Get the Fuck Out!" while she tried to obtain some modesty behind her hands. No, Bella is full of surprises. She is blushing, well that's really no surprise, but her hands are on planted firmly on my pectorals. She is standing close, but far enough away that I can look down and fully appreciate her naked form, I thought her ass was glorious, but it has nothing on the planes of creamy porcelain that make up her front. I am sure she is expecting me to answer her, but damn. How can I form a coherent response with Aphrodite herself displayed before me? I decided to act now and ask er uh answer questions later. I lean in to kiss her and take full advantage of her lips already being parted and slip my tongue in. I expected her to push me away, knee me in the groin, blow her rape whistle, but she never does what I expect. She snaked her arms around my neck and pushed herself against me. My prominent erection is digging into the soft flesh of her flat stomach and I can feel her wetness on my knee. She moaned into my mouth something that sounded suspiciously like "finally", and free of premeditation I slammed her into the nearest wall. Bella bucked her hips against me and I lost the last shred of control I was clinging to.

My hands are hungry exploring every inch of her body on which they could find purchase. Her tongue dueling mine for dominance in a fantastic skirmish I hope is never won. Her arms are still secured around my neck but her hands have woven into my hair and are pulling at my locks holding me captive, as if I would ever try to escape, leaving burning tingles everywhere they have been. My wandering hands found home, one cradling her ass the other fondling her perfect breasts. My knee worked it way back between her thighs and she started grinding against it making it slick with her aromatic fluids. Bella let out a sigh that almost sounded pained and flipped her self around. She rubbed her body against mine and planted her palms on the wall before her. She arched her back and glanced over her shoulder, if that weren't invitation enough she moaned "Edward, I need you inside me" beckoning me with her lust filled brown orbs. I must be dreaming there is no way my sweet innocent little Bella would behave this way; I better enjoy it while I can before I wake up sticky and this is a foggy memory. I grabbed her ass roughly and she groaned in approval. I worked my way down to her throbbing core and slipped a finger into her sopping flesh. She is more than ready for me. As if she were reading my mind she moaned "Edward if you don't get on with it I am going to combust. Fuck me already." At that I thrust into her, eliciting a yelp from her and a groan from me. I intended to do it in one fluid motion but she was so fucking tight, she needed to adjust to my size. "Mmm Bella, you are so fucking tight." I caught myself uttering roughly, apparently I have lost the ability to filter both my speech and actions.

"Edward, you are huge but you feel so fucking good. Keep going please don't stop"

Bella thinks I have a big dick. I knew medically speaking I was above average but Tanya never said as much, I can't believe what an ego stroke it was to hear her say that. I slowly inched further into Bella's hot tunnel; I have never felt anything like this. I know I won't last long, so I better make it count. Bella is impatient and slams her body against mine filling herself with my engorged cock. "Fuck" I say and without thinking I begin moving in earnest. I grip Bella's hips to hold her still. I lean over her taking her earlobe between my lips, sucking turns to biting and then my lips are against the shell of her out ear. "Bad girl tsk tsk tsk" I whisper brushing my lips against her with every movement. "You need to remember who is fucking who." I finish as I slide the tip of tongue across the folds of her ear. I felt her body shudder and her walls constrict at my words. My delicate little flower liked to be ridden hard and talked dirty to. Who would've thought? I am moving with such force that with every thrust my balls slap against her clit. Bella sounds as if she is melodically hyperventilating. My right hand slides up her side to cup her breast. Cupping it, kneading it, rolling her pert nipple across my palm before pinching it between my thumb and index finger. I feel her knees weaken and before her legs have a chance to give out on her I release her other hip and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her up so her back meets my chest.

"Ohh God, fuck Edward. Shit. Don't stop. Oh god right there Edward don't ever fucking stop please unhhh." This position evidently granted me access to some part of Bella's depths I hadn't yet reached. I continued my assault on her pussy thankful for whatever miracle allowed me to last this long. I started kissing Bella's neck greedily with my open mouth. Suckling down to the curve of her shoulder and working my way back up to her ear. "You have the tightest little pussy Bella, and you taste so fucking sweet it is sinful. I may never let you go." I breathed into her ear.

"You better not. Unh fuck Edward, Ahh, oh shit. I have been mmmm, nhhh fuck, waiting for this since I was ahh uhh sixteen. God if I knew you were this fucking good…Ahhh…"

She started to bend over again and I fisted my hand in her hair, pulling her back against me.

"I said don't fucking move." I growled at her, and slapped her thigh, she clenched again. Her whole body is starting to tense up, so I move my hand between her legs and feverishly rub her clit in circles. That did her in, Bella's walls clamped down becoming impossibly tight around my cock, and I couldn't hold out anymore. Hot spunk erupted from me and filled Bella mixing with her own release. She cried out my name over and over as she rode out her orgasm. She fell apart in my arms sighing as her body went limp. I held her close nuzzling her neck as she regained control of her limbs.

"My god Edward, that was…" I cut her off. "Shh love, I havn't finished." I said before turning her around and pressing my lips to hers. I hadn't forgotten what she was fantasizing about before my um intrusion, and I wanted to make as much of her fantasy come true while I had the opportunity. I didn't care that I had just cum in her, I wanted to see her fall to pieces again, I wanted to feel her cum on my mouth. I slid down her body kissing and caressing as I went along. She is so beautiful, I can't believe she is here with me. At last.

She was clean-shaven and her pussy smelled so fucking unbelievable. It was so wet and slick. She realized where I was going and held my head to her as she rubbed her cunt all over my mouth.

I was in heaven I never liked eating pussy before but this was a whole new experience. I licked my tongue in long hard strokes all the way from her hole up to her clit and back. Then I concentrated my efforts on her hot little button, letting my tongue flick it quickly and firmly then sucking it into my mouth and rolling my tongue around it. I teased her this way for a bit until she bucked against my face and cried out my name. With that I firmly clamped my mouth onto her clit with unrelenting force never stopping the sweet torture that my mouth was inflicting on her hard little nub.

"I want you to cum on my face" I told her and we switched positions so that I was lying on my back and she was sitting on my face. She fucked my face hard and fast, her juice dripping down over my chin as I hurried to lap up every fucking drop I could.

"Oh my fucking God… I'm going to cum so fucking hard, "She yelled and then I felt body tense up again and I moved gripping her hips so she wouldn't fall. After she came down from her second orgasm she collapsed next to me. She brought her mouth to mine licking and sucking at her own juices. Unfuckingbelievable.

I took her in my arms pulling her tight against me peppering every part of her I could access with kisses, unwilling to let her go and give her back to Newton. After a long moment I remembered where we were, I kissed her again and released her standing quickly and helping her do the same. I reached for her shower head, the water was icy, I cut it off and detached her personal equipment. She collected her spilled bottles and returned them to the crate as I reattached the schools shower head and handed Bella her own. I don't know how to describe the look in her eyes, I have known Bella for years and never have I seen her like this. She grabbed her robe and I ran to the next stall to get my own. She met me in the corridor and took my hand, we walked back to my room.

I sat on my bed, I had no idea what to say. Luckily, she did.

"I meant it Edward. I don't want you to let me go, I have wanted you forever, and now that I've had you I won't go back."

"What about Mike?"

"Mike Schmike." She said just before she pounced.

* * *

AN: Ok, I hope the back story wasn't to boring, and I hope you enjoyed it. I will get more comfortable with these 2 eventually. This is my first try. Please review and tell me what you think, I am dying to know. Sorry if this is littered with spelling and grammatical errors, it is 4:34 in the morning and I havn't been to bed yet. If there are I will fix them soon, I wanted to get this out tonight. Oh and here are those lyrics I promised.

She knew about politics  
And she knew about math  
She was more than he deserved  
And now she's trash  
She could discuss philosophy  
Or Russian liturature  
That is until the day he got ahold of her  
That is until the day he got ahold of her, oh yeah! (x2)  
He drove into her brain  
That she could never be smart again  
It was 98 pounds or die  
He said that "I need you beautiful for me." (x2)  
Beautiful girl  
The day her parents cried  
The day their daughter died  
She said "Mom and Dad just do not understand."  
She's using those number systems  
From reading Blaise Pascal  
She's making babies for now  
She's making healthy white babies for now  
He drove into her brain  
That she could never be smart again  
It was 98 pounds or die  
He said that "I need you beautiful for me." (x2)  
Beautiful girl  
She studied philosophy  
It really is unfair  
He runs his father's business  
She folds his underwear  
She's using those number systems  
From reading Blaise Pascal  
She's making babies for now  
She's making healthy white babies for now  
He drove into her brain  
That she could never be smart again  
It was 98 pounds or die  
He said that "I need you beautiful for me."


End file.
